


Truth be Told

by Macx



Series: Borderlines [14]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck tries to tell JD about his relationship with Vin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth be Told

Buck Wilmington wasn’t so sure this was such a good idea. Hell, if asked right out, he would tell everyone it was the worst idea ever! He couldn’t do this and he for sure couldn’t do it right now!

“Buck, relax,” Vin murmured.

“I can’t!” he hissed.

“He won’t bite your head off. JD’s a grown boy, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Buck glared at him. True, JD was no longer the wide-eyed youngster he had first met seven years ago, but in Buck’s eyes he would always be ‘the kid’, his protégé, someone he looked out for. The younger Agent was a capable operative, one heck of a pilot, and no one knew the quirks of the different Agency ships better than him. Except maybe Josiah, but that was his job anyway. While JD was a grown up, in Buck’s eyes he was still too young for what he wanted to discuss with him now. He would always be too young.

The fact that JD most likely knew about them already was currently not foremost on his mind. If Buck had thought about it, clearly and calmly, for just a minute, he would have been able to add one and one. The events around the Thorne virus, both him and Vin catching it, was a blatant hint toward their sexual relationship already.

“What if he doesn’t accept it?” Buck asked desperately.

Vin smiled. “Then you know.”

A sigh answered him. “You aren’t helping!”

They stopped in front of the wide doors leading into the tech room adjoined to the large hangar bay where the Chimera stood. JD could usually be either found here, at the arcades, or with Casey. Right now, he was here.

Vin gave his lover a gentle push. Buck’s glare intensified.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he muttered.

Vin remained where he was, casually leaning against the door frame. JD was leaning over something electronic looking and Buck stopped in front of the large work bench that took up most of the center of the room, nervously casting a look around. No one else was here.

JD looked up, flashing him a wide grin. “Hey, Buck!” He looked over Buck’s shoulder and smiled at Vin, too. “Hey, Vin!”

He hadn’t changed all that much, Buck mused. When they had first met, JD had been a rookie, an exuberant youth with too much brainpower and not enough outlets for all the energy, and someone who had struggled to get where he wanted to be. Chris had had a lucky hand by choosing John Dunne as his pilot, against all the cat-calls from his fellow Agents, and JD had never let him down. Him or the team.

“Hey, kid. Whatcha up to?”

“Oh, nothing special,” JD answered, shrugging. “I thought I’d use the pause between cases to catch up on some old experiments concerning the trans space jump controls.”

Buck sighed. Only JD would spend his spare time pouring over something as complicated as trans space jump routines, something that made his head spin anyway. He could safely use the jump points, but JD was the one who actually understood the science behind it.

“Anything up?” JD asked as he undid some clips connecting two parts of his experiment.

“Uh… I wanted to talk with you about something.”

JD looked up and his eyes suddenly held a more serious expression. “Something wrong?” He put down his tools.

“No, no. Not really.”

That got him a frown. “What is it, Buck?”

Buck inhaled deeply. “It’s…. it’s really hard to explain.”

JD simply watched him, waiting. Buck fumbled for words.

“If it’s about the disks,” the younger Agent finally said, “that’s forgiven and forgotten. Could have happened to anyone.”

Wilmington sighed silently. The disks. He had accidentally misfiled some of JD’s disks, which in turn had gotten them cleared of all data since he had filed them under ‘recycle’ and the young pilot had had to start from scratch. Buck had felt awful about it, but at the time he had been thinking about a hot date with Vin, and his mind had slid right south.

“No, it’s not the disks, kid.”

 

 

JD glanced at Vin, who was watching them with a neutral expression. He frowned. Okay, this was weird. Buck wasn’t normally the type to stammer and beat around the bush. He was always straight forward. Except… except when it came to personal stuff. Either his own or other people’s.

“It’s about …. uh….”

“Does it have something to do with Vin or the Thorne virus?” JD guessed.

Buck’s eyes widened. “How.. what makes you think that?”

“Well, Vin came here as your back-up, I suppose.” He looked at Vin again, who hadn’t changed either his position or his expression. “And you’ve been a bit strange ever since you and he fell sick.”

Buck chewed on his lower lip. “Yeah, it’s about Vin, too.”

“And….?”

A sigh. JD mentally shook his head. Like pulling worms….

“Buck?” he asked.

“JD, what do you think about same-sex relationships?” Buck suddenly blurted.

Okay, bingo, JD thought. He remembered asking Ezra about something similar, about Buck and Vin catching a virus that could only be transmitted by fluids. Ezra had told him to either ask Buck or Vin, but ever since they had returned from the Hija moon, Buck had been a mix between skittish and moody.

Now his friend was almost a wreck, nervous and unsure, and JD wondered why. Buck was the man who could talk about his adventures in bed, the women he met, like others about the weather. He had mercilessly teased JD when the pilot had gone out with Casey on a date.

“What about them?” JD asked calmly. “I mean… I know there is such a thing. “ He felt his evil streak rise just the same minute. “You want to tell me Vin’s gay, right?”

Now it was Buck’s turn to gape.

“And?” JD prodded. “What about it?”

He caught Tanners eye and something silently passed between them. JD could see that Vin was reading something in his eyes because he suddenly lifted one corner of his mouth into a smile. A brief nod, one JD might even have imagined, followed. Then the neutral expression was back.

“You… you don’t think it’s… I mean…?”

“Odd? Weird? Freaky? Abnormal? Sick? All of the above?“

Buck only nodded.

JD shrugged. “To each his own. So, that was it?”

“No, not exactly.”

He allowed himself to sigh impatiently. Buck studied the table top, hands moving nervously.

“I want you to know that…. I came here because I didn’t want you to hear it form someone else. Just in case someone else finds out, that is. Because you’re my friend. A real good friend. Heck, I kinda see you like the kid brother I never had. And I don’t want you to feel like I had secrets from you, that I didn’t trust you. And I don’t know what others would say. Might be painful. I just want to be the one to tell you, is all.”

Buck was rambling. JD didn’t know if his older friend was aware of it, but he was babbling, though some of it made some sense. The remark about the ‘kid brother’ made him feel all warm inside and he struggled with the smile that was about to blossom on his lips.

“Y’see,” Buck went on. “I was growing curious and I made one heck of a mistake and Vin saved me not only from some real embarrassment, but something more. We…uh….” Wilmington looked up and there was a desperate courage in his eyes. “We are together.”

 JD was silent, schooling his features, not letting anything slip.

“You and Vin?” he asked.

Buck nodded, swallowing.

“Together? As in… friends?”

“No, as in… a lot closer than friends.”

“You want to tell me you are gay?” JD exclaimed, letting his voice rise.

Buck flinched like he had been slapped. “No!”

“But you slept with Vin?”

A nod.

JD cast another look at Vin, who was by now wearing that lop-sided grin again. He had caught on already. JD fought his own reaction.

“With Vin,” he repeated. “Why? I mean, you are the resident Ladies’ Man, Buck!”

“I don’t know!” Buck exclaimed. “It was… I was curious, JD! And…. It was simply that,” he sighed.

JD wasn’t the naïve boy he had been seven years ago. He could hear the lie, but he wouldn’t call Buck on the real reason.

“So, what’s that got to do with me?” he wanted to know.

Wilmington sighed again. “I just wanted you to know. I don’t want others to tell you, make you feel left out.” Buck’s brown eyes held his. “You’re like family, JD. I wanted you to know it – from me.”

“And to receive my blessing?”

The older Agent chewed on his lower lip. “Not your blessing… just… acceptance…. And your friendship, JD.”

JD studied him, letting him steam. “You think I’d turn away? Why? You said you think of me as family, Buck.”

Buck lowered his gaze, guilt flooding him. “’Cause even family can turn against you,” he said quietly.

There was something in that statement that had JD listen up, but again he decided not to follow up on it.

“And I would turn… why exactly? ‘Cause I’m young? ‘Cause it’s you?” He tilted his head. “You want to hit on me?”

“Hell, no!”

JD allowed a first smile to grace his lips. “Then why?”

“I didn’t know if you’d understand, kid,” Buck tried desperately to explain. “I mean… this is new for me, too. It means a lot of hiding and not knowing what could happen if it comes out….”

“There are gay couples on Four Corners,” JD told him. “And other stations.”

Buck shook his head. “Not the same. This is an inter-Agency relationship.”

“Got those, too.”

“The heterosexual kind.”

JD shrugged. “Do you know that for a fact?”

Buck opened his mouth, then shut it again, slightly stunned. After a moment he asked, “So you’re okay with that? I mean, me and Vin…?”

“Buck, tell me something…. Are you happy?”

“Yes,” was the immediate answer.

JD smiled more. “And I think Vin’s happy, too, hm?”

The smile on Vin’s lips was answer enough, but Buck still nodded.

“Cool.”

Buck stared at him. “Cool?”

JD nodded.

“That’s it? Cool?”

“Sure. What else do you want?” the pilot asked lightly, grinning widely.

Buck gaped. “I…..”

Vin walked over from the door, clapping the other man on the shoulder. “Now was that so hard?” he poked.

It made him the recipient of a glare.

“Listen, Buck,” JD spoke up. “I’m happy you’re happy. The female population might not be, but hey!”

Buck chuckled.

“Just one question. Who else knows? I don’t want to accidentally blab out something just because I assumed the other knows.”

“The team knows,” Vin explained. “All of them. No one else.”

“Okay.” JD smiled again. “At least now a lot of stuff makes sense.”

“Huh?” Buck gave him a confused look.

“The whole thing with Vin getting this virus and then you. Now I know what it was about and how you were infected with something that was only transferrable by fluids.”

Wilmington had the grace to blush lightly and look embarrassed. Vin just grinned.

"Thanks," Buck said earnestly.

"For what?" 

"For understanding. You have no idea how much that means to me."

JD smiled. “Thanks for telling me …., bro.”

 

 

Buck felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had accepted JD’s invitation for a beer tonight at Nettie’s and suddenly everything seemed right with the world. Vin walked quietly alongside him, leaving Buck to his thoughts. They arrived at the quarters.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Vin said calmly when the door had closed after them.

Buck let out a breath. “Just feels good to be rid of that worry,” he confessed.

Vin smiled and walked over to where Buck stood leaning against the wall that separated the small but functional corner no one but him would dare to call a kitchen from the living room.

“Told you.”

“Yeah.”

Brown eyes met blue ones and Buck suddenly caught him, drawing Vin into a kiss. He felt the lean body melt against him and a leg was pushed between his. He groaned in appreciation. Vin hungrily devoured his mouth as his fingers untugged the washed-out t-shirt from the faded jeans. Buck didn’t even contemplate fighting the energetic whirl-wind that was his lover as Vin gave special attention to the dark nubs on his chest.

“Vin… bed…VIN!” he managed, gasping as a hand cupped his straining arousal.

But Vin ignored his plea as jeans were pulled down and he stepped out of them. There was an almost feral look in those blue eyes and Buck knew he had lost. Vin sank down on his knees and Buck could only moan in appreciation as his lover’s attention was now solely focused on where Buck wanted him the most. He held on to Vin’s head as if he was afraid he would leave before he had finished. Buck threw back his head, bumping it into the wall as Vin started a teasing rhythm. Damn, if that man didn’t know how to drive him crazy and hold him close to release! He didn’t even feel the condom. When a slick finger finally penetrated him, he came with a soft cry of pleasure.

Vin rose, licking his lips like a cat, the feral look still there. Buck caught that delicious mouth with his, crushing the leaner man to him, feeling Vin’s own arousal brush against him. The fire in their kiss gave Buck a good idea of what the younger man wanted.

“Got another one?” he breathed as they separated.

Vin quickly bent down to grab his own jeans and pulled out a tiny tube and another condom. “Always prepared,” he murmured seductively.

Buck didn’t need more invitation. He briefly wondered if the table was sturdy enough as Vin slipped on the condom and lubed himself, then all rational thinking left as that delicious hardness entered his relaxed backside, and his spine turned into molten lava as it hit that one special spot. As much as he loved the long, tender sessions in bed, heck, the hard, fast humping was just as good.

Vin came with a brief cry, making Buck’s own hardness spurt briefly, then he collapsed. Both men sank to the floor, Buck drawing the younger man to him. Both were breathing hard, and Vin had his eyes screwed shut, almost panting. Buck ran gentle fingers through the short, dark hair, smiling. He pressed a kiss on the damp strands.

“Love you,” he murmured.

Vin sighed contentedly, briefly tightening his hold. Buck mused about the comforts of a bed compared to the floor, but then discarded that thought. Heck, just having Vin was comfort enough.


End file.
